Nothing ever happens here
by Mamo
Summary: The happenings after FLCL


Nothing Ever Happens Here: A Fan Fiction On FLCL  
  
"Nothing ever happens here." Says Nandaba Naota, 15. "It's been 3 years since that day.. The day Haruko left."  
  
He looks over to Kanchi in the kitchen, who is chopping up some carrots, which is only a reminder of the past and how he misses his first love. He goes upstairs to think, but he really knows what that would lead to. Sameji left not long after Haruko to follow her dream of becoming a well-known photographer and it makes him feel worse, as he lies on his bed. His brother never came back from America because of finding a girlfriend and his job, playing baseball. He looks to his side. Ninamori has been on vacation in Hokkaido for the past two weeks and Gaku and Masashi haven't been around much as well. He feels so.. alone. He stumbled over the guitar that sprouted from his head and plucked the strings of it a few times. Then a tear ran down his face. "Why!?" He shouted. "Why didn't I go???"  
  
Seemly hearing Naota's shouting and complaining, Kanchi left the kitchen and slowly walked upstairs, doing his best not to be heard. As he approached the door, He heard Naota. "Why didn't I go? She's never coming back! I know it! Dammit! Why me?"  
  
Kanchi felt bad for Naota, after all, Kanchi did come from Nao's head. He wanted to cheer him up, but there was nothing he could do. Or was there? Kanchi got an Idea and grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.  
  
Kanchi walked down the road casually, as though he wasn't a robot. He went over to a glass window, which was displaying clothes and he glanced for a moment but decided that Naota would like something better. He thought in his robotic head of his for a moment. Naota had been watching a show lately, but the name escaped Kanchi. He continued to look, till he came to the local Bandai store. Inside the window was the latest and biggest hit yet, Naruto. That's it! Kanchi Ran into the store and was admittedly surprised. There were games, toys, TCG, but one thing caught his eye (or screen). It was a Naruto model kit. Naota was fond of models and Kanchi knew that, helping him with them on many occasions.  
  
Ka-king! "That will be 1700* yen please" (About $16.40 U.S. -Mamo)  
  
Kanchi handed the cashier the money and soon left the building. The air was cold but he could not feel it. He is a robot after all. He decided to go to his favorite magazine shop and see what's new. "Why hello there Kanchi!" said the store clerk.  
  
Kanchi waved aware of the clerks being. "Some new magazines came in for you."  
  
Kanchi walked over and on top of the piles of magazines was Penthouse, which made Kanchi blush uncontrollably. He quickly bought the magazines and asked the clerk to keep them at the counter till he was done shopping. Of course the clerk agreed and Kanchi began looking at the DVDs. He no more than glanced though, for he knew cheering up Naota is on his list of ever growing priorities. Kanchi did promise Kamon* that he would get some groceries for the curry for dinner. He left the shop trying to think what to get, when he ran into someone. Ops! He was about motion sorry to the person when he saw who it was. It was Masashi. "Hey! Aren't you that robot that Naota piloted when he saved the town?"  
  
Kanchi put his hand behind his head in a way of saying "yea.. Aren't I cool?"  
  
He then grabbed Masashi with Masashi screaming, "What the hell?! Naota! Is this some kind of joke?!"  
  
But then Kanchi remember he had to shop for some food. He points to Masashi to go to Naota's house. "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Kanchi sighs and runs off. He dashes into the grocery store in panic. Potatoes... There! He grabs one and throws it in the handcart, which he grabbed on his in. He thinks, "We should have everything else.. Pocky!"  
  
He snatched the box with haste and sauntered over to the cashier. "Is that all?" the cashier asks and once again Kanchi nods his head accordingly. He had gotten the meat earlier so all was satisfactory. He then rushed home, dodging passersby with ease. He made it home before Kamon so he had enough time to make the curry and give Naota his gift. He went in and to Naota's door. He was still crying. What a brat. Kanchi came in with no regard and all Naota said was "Go away. I hate you."  
  
Kanchi was hurt by this but handed the boy his present anyway. On the label on top of red-stripped paper was a tag that read: TAKKUN. Naota cringed at this but opened it anyway. His eyes glowed when he saw what it is. Kanchi patted his back as if "It's alright."  
  
Later, in the kitchen, Kanchi was finishing cooking the curry. "Hey! Kanchi! What are we having tonight? Naota shouts. "It smells like. curry! Damn it! I hate spicy stuff!  
  
The End 


End file.
